wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cloud Drop
Cloud Drop isn't like any other Rainwing. She'a hybrid of a Rainwing and Nightwing. She can change color like any other, hide, and her scales look like any other, only, not as saturated. Thanks to the Nightwing part of her, her venom is a little more deadlier. She has not family, all of them died from unknown deaths, so if Cloud Drop uses some venom, it´s most likely you´ll die. Backstory: Cloud Drop was born under the moons. Her mother, CrystalFruit, died when she was starting to actually remember things(2 years old). She didn't have any siblings, so it was just her and her nightwing father, Blue Gem. Many peaceful years after that, in the rain forest's Nightwing village. Cloud Drop never really came out of her hut, being afraid about being fun of. Her father started to disappear for extended times, sometimes its hours, others, weeks. Cloud Drop, now 10 years old and fed up with her dad's behavior, asked her father about it. Blue gem said nothing but growl. Cloud Drop went to her side of the hut to sleep, to only wake up in the night, her father in the same spot. Now, Cloud Drop's worried, asked again. For some reason, she had a bad feeling. And she was correct. Blue Gem snapped at her, turning, quicker than a dragon viper, to bite her. Cloud Drop bolted out of the Hut, screaming for help. She thought she was safe, because of the flurry of wings sounded. She turned, Blue gem was on her tail. She took all the energy she had, and flew upward, Blue gem still following her. She yelled for help before stopping. They were leveled, then Cloud Drop dropped. Despite living there, neither of them were good at flying threw the vines, Cloud Drop was more experienced about it though. Cloud Drop couldn't remember what happened next, only that she got grounded by him. He was killed on the spot by venom. a year later, she decided to leave. she was made fun of how she looked, no good memories, and she had no family. She stayed on the outskirts of the rain forest, going into the sand kingdom now and again. A year after that, she spotted a dragon, clearly a hybrid like her. She darted around, trying to get her attention, and scare her. Cloud Drop was now in front of the hybrid, and launched at her. But, she dodged. Cloud Drop landed hard on her chest, having trouble to breathe. The hybrid looked like a hybrid of a Icewing and Nightwing. The hybrid helped her up, and she looked like a killer. She needed a lie. Cloud Drop told them that the queen would be angry if she found them here. She wasn't buying it. She looked like she was deciding her fate, and helped her up. Since that bump in, they've been together ever since. her and the Ice, Nightwing, which her name is Galaxy, helped each other, and told each other stories. Galaxy even gave her the nick name 'bean'. Appearance'':' A yellow Rainwing, Nightwing, with Red Scales under her grey spikes. Has an orange throat, lined by grey scales. Darker orange face with green and blue scales. Has tear drop, and round gems on her neck. '''Cloud Drop' has Purple eyes. '''''Family: Mother: CrystalFruit(Deceased) Father: Blue Gem(Deceased) Siblings: None Friends: Only friend is Galaxy. Galaxy is more like a big sister to Cloud Drop '''than a friend. '''Galaxy calls her a ´Bean´, and is protective of her like a mother. She's trying her best to make some though. Abilities: -Her venom is more poisonous, thanks to her nightwing genes -She might have certain nightwing Abilities, but she doesn't know, since she was born under the moons(Doesn't know how many where out) Info: Age: 12 years Gender: Female Tribe: Rainwing(Nightwing) Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females